A Fairy's Soul
by Gladius52
Summary: Takes place after tenrou and deciding to take some time for themselves Wendy, Lucy, and my OC Melody decide to visit Yajimas' restaurant 8 Island in Magnolia Town. What will happen during their visit and will they get a decent meal?
1. Chapter 1

So I'm doing a one-shot with some Soul Eater universe mixed up into the Fairy Tail universe here so reviews would be wonderful if whether or not I should continue it. My characters are included. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

-"So has a restaurant here now?" Wendy asked walking next to Lucy. She had knew before that he was once a member of the magic council, but due to the time-skip details from seven years ago were sometimes wrong or added. After much convincing, the girls managed to get Carla's permission to allow Wendy to go with Lucy and Melody; she was didn't want her to go with them because she wanted to keep an eye on her, but after a barrel almost hit them she was quick to allow it.

"Yup and I figured we could use a break from all the ruckus the guild has and enjoy ourselves there. And since Master and him are friends he even offered us a discounted price for us guild members." Lucy said currently they were on the train and Wendy was curious about what the restaurant was named so Melody decided to cure her curiosity. "It's called 8-Island and really popular thankfully it's Yajima made a second one here in Magnolia too, otherwise we would have needed to take the train to Hargeon."

"Well then I can't wait to eat there." Wendy replied with enthusiasm and the girls continued their walk towards 8-island and avoiding passing by citizens.

(At the guild)

The brawl that had started was put to an end by Erza after her cake was squished by Elfman landing on it. Needless to say the males were all sporting bruises from her wrath.

"Hey were did Luce, Melody, and Wendy go?" Natsu asked while rubbing the sore spot on his head from Erza's punch earlier. Now that they had all calm down he noticed the three missing.

"They said they were going to 8-island to have lunch. They wanted to have some girl time away from all the noise here." Mirajane said to them while walking with a tray filled with drinks.

"WHAT! AND THEY DIDN'T TAKE US!" Natsu yelled in outrage while spewing flames from his mouth. Before more could be done Laxus seeing from a distance shocked him to keep him immobilized. Since coming back to the guild he's been trying to make up for his actions and simple things from keeping Natsu from destroying stuff in the guild to doing paperwork with his grandfather.

"If you don't stop I'll make sure you'll be the one paying for all the damages done to the guild today caused by your dumb fight." Natsu not wanting to be cleaned out of his money sat down with a depressed aura around him. Mirajane just watched with a smile and wondered how the girls were doing.

(8-Island)

"It looks amazing"

Currently they were inside the 8-island and sitting at a table. They thought it would be more filled up with people but it seems as if today only one other table is being used. Yajima saw them and told them that a waiter would be there to take their orders soon and gave them the menus to see what they would order. Not giving it another thought they decided to look through the menu and see what caught their attention.

"I guess we got lucky today huh girls." Melody said "I wonder what I should get to drink though with the meal I want. What do you think Lucy?"

"Hmmm maybe a peach and raspberry tea is something I think I'll enjoy but what about an iced café mocha for you Melody?"

"That sounds really good and what about you Wendy?"

"Umm I really want to get the strawberry cheesecake milkshake but am afraid that it'll be too much for me."

"Don't worry you can handle it, so it we all know what we want to drink now, right." Lucy and Wendy shook their heads in agreement and now were trying to decide what to eat

"I'm think I'll get a Napolitan, Wendy why don't you get the chicken and rice special they have here?"

"Good idea Melody, that sounds delicious what about you Lucy?"

"The chicken salad sound good to me and I got to watch out for those carbs you know."

While the girls were waiting they started talking about what kind of missions they had been on this week until suddenly someone approached their table. They were so into their talk they didn't notice the person until their shadow covered the table was when they looked up into a pair of angry eyes.

"Hurry up and give your damn orders now."


	2. Chapter 2

Please go back to Chapter 1 I've re-written it to make more sense for what I have planned.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 2**

_Previously_

_The girls were enjoying their time away from the guild and couldn't wait to arrive at the 8-island restaurant. Amazed by their luck at finding it conveniently somewhat empty they were all deciding what to order from the menu. This brings us to our current situation._

_Present_

"Hurry up and give me your damn order now." The person ordered. The girls looked up to see a very tall man with the waiter uniform that seemed tight against his huge muscled body. Add his dark brown eyes, spiked hair, and his face that was set in a scowl he easily intimidated these three.

"I said to hurry up before I get even angrier!" said person practically yelled at them. Nervously Lucy and Melody gave their orders with the mystery man looking at them with a bored face while writing on the notepad in his hands. That just left Wendy, but poor girl was practically a stuttering mess.

"S-s-straw-b-b-berry s-s-traw" No matter how hard Wendy tried she just couldn't say what she wanted to.

"I had enough of this! I'll just get you whatever I feel like giving you." And before they could get a word in he left and started walking towards the counter were Yajima was standing at. Before he even reached there he tossed the notepad at him and Yajima fumbled with it before getting right to work on the orders written on it, not before giving a look of disagreement.

Melody and Lucy were not even sure what to make of the situation that just took place and Wendy seemed upset about what just happened.

"D-don't worry Wendy when he gets back let's try to ask him if he can take another order OK?" Lucy asked while trying to cheer her up. With a shake of her head she remained silent, she felt disappointed for herself because she couldn't say what was on her mind. Melody seeing this decided to intervene before it got worse.

"Wendy you'll get there, everyone messes up sometime. When I was young and tried talking people that were associated with my parents, why I couldn't even talk and just keep staring at floor the entire time." Wendy felt a little better that someone understands her, but the feeling still wouldn't go away. Instead a different all familiar feeling was settling inside unknowingly to her.

Before more could be said they saw Yajima call the stranger to the counter to get their order they presumed. He seemed bored by what was being said to him and just grabbed the tray from Yajimas' hands and walked away. The man made his way to their table and upon arriving just basically placed/threw three plates of food in front of them and almost spilled their drinks as well when he rudely dropped them.

They were astonished by how someone could be so rude and Lucy looked at the food and realized that everything they ordered was different and consisted of just one simple food choice.

"This isn't what we ordered; this is today's special plate! I ordered a chicken salad with a peach and raspberry tea!" Lucy boldly stated towards him which changed to fear when he looked at her with a hateful glare. Wendy shrunk back from them both; he seemed to her really annoyed by them.

"Well then don't eat I don't give a damn. Just be glad I brought you all something, you better just enjoy what I brought you idiots." He walked away from them leaving them speechless.

"Hey old man I'm leaving now alright so good luck with the rest of the place"

"All right then. Good job today and see you tomorrow then." With that said Yajima watched the Mystery Man walked out of the restaurant. When he turned around he was surprised by three pairs of eyes staring at him with an interesting pair of emotions combined; depressed curiosity and together they whined at him.

_Mr. Yajima!_

-Hoped you all liked this chapter leave reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I am on a role here three chapters with within this week I am proud of myself. But now I feel sad and mad at myself for spending more effort on this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 3**

_Previously_

_Wanting to have a wonderful time together the girls were disappointed by today's turn of events. Having a waiter that basically treated them as nobodies they watched as he left and now wanted to know why someone like him is working there._

_Present_

Currently they were seated on the counter in front of Yajima wanting an explanation for what just happened.

"I suppose you girls deserve to know what's going on here. That man is called Dagon Blaze and isn't just a waiter; he's also a mage as well." This didn't really surprise they could feel his magic radiating off of him, but it was still a lot though more than they could have expected. Lucy decided to ask Yajima some questions to figure this Dagon person out.

"So then why doesn't he join a guild then? He is a mage and should join a guild right? That way he could take better jobs he's more qualified at." Seeing were Lucy was going with this Melody agreed and said, "Not that there isn't anything wrong with working here, but wouldn't he be more suited for a job like a bodyguard or monster hunter?"

"Yes he would but at my suggestion I asked him to work here. I want him to open up to others and not push them away … he's pushed so many of them away I fear he'll never get out of his own darkness he shrouded himself into." Yajima said sadly and while the girls were looking at each other of what to make of this information Yajima placed a big plate of Napolitan in front of them.

"The meals are on the house. Don't worry about the order Dagon brought you gals, just enjoy them and share this treat with yourselves."

Not wanting to let the old man kind gesture Lucy and Melody took the plate and started walking back to their table. Wendy was still there wondering about the situation Dagon was in.

"What's the matter young one? Don't you want to go and eat?"

"Oh, yes I do. Though why does Mr. Dagon push others away, doesn't he want to not feel alone anymore?"

"He's suffered a great deal of trauma in his life and add that to a seven year period of stasis he was in he doesn't know how to look at the world anymore."

"What do you mean stasis?"

"I meet him when I was still in the council giving him a mission the council has decided to not send to the legal guilds. Dagon took the request and on it was to take care of supposedly demon of Zeref." At Wendy shocked look Yajima continued with his tale.

"It wasn't what the people of the town thought at all, but the monster was extremely strong he had cuts and bruises surrounding his body and broken bones as well; the monster was dead but it had a chance and blew a poisonous mist at him. We were shocked at the state he returned and was immediately sent to the infirmary and from there the healers said they would have to try a method of healing that wasn't tried yet. We gave the approval and it worked but the result was Dagon was in a slow ageing sleep. He was 22 when this happened but it seemed he only aged a year from the seven he was asleep for. Once he shown signs of waking up they called for me to come and see to his cares and I readily agreed. He's been helping me since then as he feels that he owes me for saving his life. He's done jobs saying he'll pay his debt, but all I asked him was for him to enjoy life and make friends. Of course he refuses to do so and decided to stay here and work for me."

Yajima had finished and left to attend another order that he was making leaving Wendy to her thoughts. She was sad about what she heard and felt that if Dagon gave somebody a chance then he would be alright. Melody and Lucy had overheard their conversation and felt the same, but decided to try to get Wendy out of the state she was in.

"Wendy if you don't hurry up I'll make sure you don't get anything!" Melody teased.

"No wait please don't!" Wendy shouted desperately while quickly making her way back, Lucy and Melody smiled and gave Wendy her share.

"This looks so good! I can't wait to try it!" Melody said before using her fork to scoop some and a blissful smile. "It's soooo good!"

"Hey Melody don't go and eat it all to yourself now." Lucy teased.

"Hey!"

The three continued their conversation and enjoyed he free meal given to them. But what they didn't know was that their lives were just about to get more interesting a few hours later.

-Hoped you all liked this chapter leave reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

This may be one of the longest chapters I written. Also sorry for the delay, in Texas this Friday a storm hit and caused a power outage in my area and I didn't have electricity until Sunday or an internet connection until today. Well then on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 4**

_Previously_

_After discovering more about Dagon the girls continued with their meal and conversed among themselves on different topics. Meanwhile things seemed to be taking an interesting twist back at the guild._

_Present_

(_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_)

Master Makarov was watching his brats fight as usual and was currently drowning his sorrows of how much it will cost to fix the new damages caused by Team Natsu when his communication lacrima chimed. Taking the orb out and pushing lightly on its surface he was surprised to see his friend Yajima contacting him.

"Hello Makky I hope I didn't call you at a bad time?"

"No, but is something wrong I clearly remember overhearing that three of my children were going to your restaurant earlier today." Master asked with concern. If something happened to them then the criminals will feel the wrath of his titan magic.

"No nothing is wrong. The girls are here enjoying the meal, but it's something else I wanted to talk to you about." He said with a serious face. Knowing this was serious Master stopped his drinking. Spotting this the others in the guild stopped what they were doing and started to listen on their conversation.

"What is it?"

"I would like for you to allow a certain person to join your guild."

"WHAT!" the guild exploded out of his strange request. Master choosing to ignore his children continued with his call.

"Very well I'll let him join. Is he going to be here soon?"

"No, even he doesn't I'm doing this." Yajima said with a grin.

"Shouldn't he know what the choice you made beforehand?" Master trusted Yajima's intuition and words. If he is asking for someone to join they must not be a terrible person.

"He wouldn't want to, that is why I'm asking you to help him in his road to self-recovery. He needs people to reach out into him. I figured what better place than your guild where everyone treats each other as family." Yajima's words filled the guild with pride and Makarov was willing to allow it.

"Very well then I'll come by right now to see our newest recruit."

"He should still be around the restaurant when you come by, and a word of advice he's a little mean and serious so don't anybody take it to heart whatever he says." Yajima warned them before ending the call. Master hopped the counter and started to walk out the doors when he turned around.

"Erza and Laxus come with me to meet our newest member!"

"No fair I want to go too." Natsu whined. If someone new was joining he wanted a chance to fight them first. Happy was right beside him giving his own "Aye, Sir!" in agreement to Natsu's statement.

"Very well then just move it already!" Master ordered to them. Gray not wanting to miss out also went with them as did Juvia in order to make sure it wasn't another "love rival" Carla went as well to see if Wendy was alright.

The walk wasn't that far from the guild, they kept walking until they saw the front of the restaurant and stumbled upon a scene that surprised them.

(Now a magical "_back to the past scene of what took place during the time at the guild_" moment)

The girls had already finished their meals and were currently relaxing at the time.

"That was delicious don't you two think so?" Melody asked contentedly.

"Yes it was" Wendy replied she was glad that Lucy and Melody had asked her to come along.

"We should spend more time together here away from all the ruckus at the guild." Lucy suggested, and it wouldn't be a bad idea either.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the food you three. Let me show you out if it's all right." Yajima said he and another waiter were walking their way and the waiter smiled, picked the plates and promptly left with a thank you from them.

Yajima escorted them outside and sitting there on a table was Dagon. The girls instantly became tensed, but all he did was scoff at them and turn away from them.

"Now Dagon don't be like that. You'll never make friends if you keep acting like that." Yajima reprimanded him.

"Friends make people weak and make them lose focus. They'll just slow me down." Dagon said coldly. Yajima just sighed at his response and left Dagon to himself.

"Sorry about that you three, Dagon's a good person just a little difficult to understand."

"Don't worry too much Mr. Yajima," Melody said trying to calm reassure him, "Maybe we should head back to the guild though?"

"Why not wait here you master is on his way here right now."

"Really! I wonder why though?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe he wants to try some of Mr. Yajimas' meals too?" Wendy replied Melody didn't think it was for that reason but decided to stay quiet.

"Well then why don't you all just wait at one of the outside tables here then?" Yajima suggested to them. The girls agreed and started to look for a table, it seemed as if the afternoon was when more customers appear and preferred to be outside as a lot of table seemed occupied.

Wendy, Melody, and Lucy spotted a table nearby Dagon was and with some hesitation walked towards his direction. Wendy was so focused on keeping her eyes ahead instead of starring at Dagon when she suddenly tripped and bumped a table causing one of the customers drink to fall with a crash. Dagon and everyone else turned at the sound of the crash and …

-That's right I left it at a cliff hanger please wait until I then for the next chapter until tomorrow or in two days.

Please Review and Favorite this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright we're getting closer and closer to my goal for this story. I should really concentrate on my other story but this one won't escape out of my head. Oh well let's read and find out what happens in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 5**

_Previously_

_We left off on some important news Dagon is joining Fairy Tail (maybe) and a cliff hanger. Let's continue from where we left off on the last chapter._

_Present_

(_Everyone's POV_)

It seems as if in her concentration to not cause any more trouble between Dagon and them Wendy didn't watch her step and tripped while bumping into a table. The customer (a fat businessman) stood up with anger showing on his face. Wendy had gotten up and saw what she had done and felt bad for what happened. At the same time Master and the others arrived there and were watching the scene.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going a-a-and I trip-ped…!" Sadly Wendy was too embarrassed by what happened that she was a stuttering mess.

"Look what you did you idiotic girl! It's all over my shoes!" The customer was already fed up and grabbed his cup of water and spilled the water on her face.

Everyone was shocked at the display that the man had done to poor Wendy. Everyone was livid with anger at what he did to one of their guild members. Melody was the one who took action by stepping in front of Wendy who was tearing up from what he had done to her.

"You bastard!" Melody yelled at him with a fist already set to beat the crap out of him "Acting like this to a young girl, when I'm through with you you'll be ..!" Melody didn't get to finish her sentence because someone unexpected thrust their arm to block her path.

That person was Dagon himself with a blank look on his face walked in front of the man. The customer was scared by the way he was looking at him. Dagon pulled his fist back and was ready to send him flying until Wendy who was watching with teared eyes realized what he was going to do and without thinking started to run in front of Dagon.

"Don't do it!" Wendy said while pushing her way in between them, sadly she was a little slow and while she managed to push them apart Wendy was the one that got slugged and when hitting the table was sent to the floor. No one had expected this to happen and where too shocked to function. Dagon just stared at her with shocked eyes wondering why she would do that. Wendy with a grunt got up and turned to everyone with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry everyone I'm alright! I just slipped on some coffee that's all hehehe." Wendy said trying to reassure them, but failed due to some blood starting to trickle down her forehead onto her right side of her face. Wendy felt something wet and gently touched the substance and gave a shout of surprise from seeing her fingertips covered in blood.

With that shout Wendy's' knees gave out and she sank to the floor and everyone hurried around her. Dagon was still standing their surprised when suddenly the one who caused this spoke up.

"I'm not the one who caused this! It was your entire fault you hear me!" He yelled at them Dagon was sick of him running his mouth and responded back to him with anger.

"You bastard I'll-…!" Dagon didn't get to finish because that's when Yajima spoke up and with a glare full of anger said, "Sir, Please leave immediately at once." Scared by the old man he gave a shout of never coming back and ran like his life depended on it.

The others wanted to get him back for it, but Master Makarov with a shake of his head told them not to and starts to assist Wendy.

"Dagon go get the roll of bandages we have behind the counter!" Yajima ordered and with a nod from Dagon set to work on finding them.

"Where the hell are they... (_Crash_) Ow damn it all!" Dagon voice was heard from inside. All the while Wendy was being reprimanded by Carla and answering questions from her guild members.

(_Time Skip to Next Day_)

After the events that transpired yesterday Wendy was able to see that it wasn't a deep cut and was able to just put a Band-Aid on it to cover it up. After explain that it was just the shock of seeing her blood that caused her to shout and not the pain they were glad she was doing better. Of course some of them (Natsu) were still wanting to get revenge for what happened to her but were stopped from Erza and Melody both saying that the situation was already dealt with.

The guild's door opened and those from yesterday were surprised to see someone unexpected to show up in their guild hall.

Please Review and Favorite this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok let's see what will happen in this chapter. Some of your question you have will probably be answered in this chapter. If you noticed I've not only update this Story but also my other one so go and check them out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 6**

_Previously_

_After the events that transpired from yesterday, everyone was back at the guild relaxing until they got a surprise visitor._

_Present_

(_Everyone's POV_)

Entering the guild was someone they hadn't expected and the guild went into complete silence. The person we're talking about is none other than Dagon. Dagon walked to the front of the counter were conveniently only Wendy, Carla, and Master Makarov were seated at. Once there the master and Dagon just stared at each other until Master decided to break the quiet.

"So you finally showed up!" Master said with a grin on his face. Dagon just stared back with a blank face at him and was really dreading his decision.

"The only reason I'm here is because of old man Yajima that's it. I don't care about your guild any others out there. I'm better by myself; that's the way it's been." Dagon replied coldly his response upset everyone, but knew better than to interrupt the conversation between those two.

"You're trying to do figure things out on your own, but you're also trying too hard. It's probably too much to ask to change your attitude and Yajima told me he noticed you calming down as time went by. Nobody is asking you to do so either and …" He didn't get a chance to finish because of the noise that Dagon caused.

"All that is just empty talk!" Dagon interrupted by slamming his fist down on the counter. "In the end nobody understands me or how I feel, nobody but myself." He finished quietly.

"E-Excuse me um, Mr. Dagon sir?" Wendy asked timidly. Dagon turned to face her and Wendy flinched when his gaze fell on her.

"What the hell is it that you want?" Dagon responded angrily.

"Don't talk to her like that! Know your manners when speaking to a lady!" Carla scolded. "Shut up you damn feline! I was talking to her not to some overgrown rat! So hurry up and say what it is that you want!"

Carla was offended by him but kept quiet when Wendy shook her head to know not to say anything. Reluctantly she agreed and allowed Wendy to talk.

"You're the one that's going to be joining our guild right? Because Master said yesterday was when you were supposed to but had left already when you gave Mr. Yajima the bandages. So I wanted to say thank you for that and welcome you to the guild."

"Are you making fun of me runt!" Dagon yelled at her. Wendy flinched back but still held her place. Some of the guild members were going to take action but master used his magic to stretch his arm out, thus preventing them from interfering. Dagon continued with his rant, "You got hurt because of me and now you're welcoming me into your guild. Are you saying you aren't afraid of me huh!?"

"N-No it's not that. I am afraid! I'm afraid of you!" She said desperately but continued on with a soft smile on her face, "I am afraid, but more than that, I admire your strength. I hoped that by having the chance to talk to you face-to-face, I could become at least a little stronger, like how you are." Everyone was shocked by Wendy's words, but it was Dagon that was the most surprised. "Also Mr. Dagon sir, you may be scary at first glance, but you're also really cool…and really strong and amazing too!"

Dagon was not only touched but also slightly embarrassed by Wendy's words that a barely small noticeable blush covered his cheeks. "W-What are you talking about, idiot?" He stuttered but managed to cover it up quick but felt he didn't do a good job at it and looked back at Master Makarov and saw him looking at him with a small grin and Dagon couldn't stand looking at him so he put his head down and covered his head with his arms to block everyone out. This action made them smile because they saw a small childish part of him that maybe other haven't seen.

"Things are different here from wherever you came from. In this guild you are a part of our family and don't need to be defiant or have to ingratiate yourselves to anyone. Everyone sees each other for who they are, that's the kind of guild Fairy Tail is. Even I'm not agreeable to everyone myself too." His words made everyone feel happy because it showed how much Master cared about them, Dagon understood what he was saying but it would take some time before he would be able to truly open himself up to everyone so he merely stuck out his right arm and kept his face down with his left arm still covering his face.

Everyone was confused by this action until Dagon started talking. "If I'm going to be a part of this "family" as you call it, then put the mark on my forearm in a dark black and purple color alright." They were glad he was opening up to them a bit by his action and Master happily placed the Fairy Tail mark on him. Master Makarov jumped onto the counter and with a jug full of beer that mysteriously appeared in his hand said to them.

"Well then let's get the party going to celebrate our newest member." The guild gave a cheer, but Master stopped them first and told them to let him finish what he wanted to say. "Let us all have Dagon introduce himself to his new family!" And now all the attention was on Dagon again. His thoughts before he started to introduce himself were what kind of crazy guild did he just joined.

Please Review and Favorite this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 7**

_Previously_

_Dagon has started to open up to everyone now. Before the guild can celebrate with a party Master wants Dagon to introduce himself to everyone._

_Present_

(Dagon's POV)

"Damn that old man!" Dagon thought to himself when all the attention was on him again. Well I might as well not keep them waiting. Dagon stood up and took a deep breath. "Alright my name is Dagon Blaze and I guess I'm twenty-three years old, reason being an accident that caused my body to be in a sleep-like-stasis for recovery. I-I'm…ummm…well?" Dagon was hesitating with this part about revealing his magic and his ability.

Seeing that Dagon was struggling with what he wanted to say Melody walked over to him and grabbed his hand. Dagon looked at her confused about what she was doing. "Don't worry too much about this. Just say what you need to and we'll understand alright." She smiled reassuringly towards. Gathering his wits he continued from where he left off. "I also use Fire Dragon Slaying Magic." Immediately everything quieted down and just stared in shock at what he just said as further proof to show them he was serious he produced a box of matches from his pocket and lit one up. Letting the flame burn he waited till half of the match was lit he moved it closer to the whole box of matches and let it catch on fire and using his index finger and thumb grabbed the flame and promptly ate it.

They were all still amazed at the fact that not only did they have another dragon slayer in their guild, but also one of the same type. Natsu however was not pleased by what he just saw. "That magic…did you learn it from a dragon named Igneel?" he questioned with a serious look on his face. "Nope. I was born with this magic, all I know is that my dad used this magic and that's it." Dagon answered back at him as if silently asking him to challenge his word.

"Then if your dad knows that magic then he knows Igneel so tell me where he is and I can ask him about it!" Natsu shouted at him, he found out that he wasn't the only human his dad had taken in and wanted to know what this all meant. Dagon looked away with a solemn look and told him the cold truth. "I can't. He isn't alive anymore. A raid happened in my village killing everyone in there; I was lucky to have lived since my dad had token me to our secret hideout and left me there. After a while I heard screams and went to look and saw all the bodies of everyone there on the ground. No one was spared. My dad was killed trying to protect our home, so I'm sorry if you can't get what you want from him."

Natsu didn't know what to say he wanted to know about their connection but it looked like if he didn't even know where his dragon went. It looks like if he went through hell when he experienced this and the other members shared the same thought. Melody spoke to Dagon in order to soothe him. "I lost my family too when I was young. A dark wizard burnt our home and my grandpa was able to save me…but not himself. I won't say I'm sorry for what you went through, but I will say that I know what it feels to go through this pain that you suffered." Melody finished while gripping her necklace it was the only thing she had left from her old life.

"Thanks I guess, but that's not only it. I have another magic…well more like a natural ability I was also born with." Everyone was curious by what he meant so Dagon stuck his arm out and his entire arm glowed a bright red and slowly his arm turned into what seemed to be like the tip of a halberd.

"This is what I am. I'm able to turn my hand into a weapon." Dagon stated and turned his arm back to normal. They were surprised by this revelation and Dagon thought they were scared of him, but imagine his surprise when instead they cheered at him.

"That's cool!"

"Amazing now we have a new member!"

"How do you do that? Can I do it too?"

He didn't know what was wrong with these people but he only watched as they all started partying without a care in the world. He wasn't used to these kinds of actions, but slowly a barely small grin was on his face.

"Maybe change isn't so bad once in a while."

(Next Day)

Dagon was currently in the guild trying to soothe his headache. He lifted his arm and saw that metal bracelet on him wrist and let out a sigh to calm his aggravation. Earlier the day Old Man Yajima had visited his home and promptly slapped on the bracelet telling him it wouldn't allow him to use his magic for two weeks. He was furious with the ex-councilman's decision but after explaining his discoveries of his ability and seeing it wasn't magic Yajima had decided this was the only for Dagon to try and master his weapon ability.

Melody looked over at him and gave him a wave as if saying hello but Dagon ignored it and continued with his brooding. Going over to him and having the reason why he was like this revealed to her made her laugh a bit at his predicament. "Don't worry about this. I'm sure he meant well, s how about I tell you what Levy, Lucy, Freed, and myself have discovered about your ability." His curiosity peeked he gave her his full attention now. "It seems that you will be able to fully turn yourself into a weapon, but what kind is still unknown. The ability you have is basically the ability that your soul has. There are different kinds of souls out in the world, examples being human and animal. But there also are extremely rare ones called Weapon Souls, which is what you have. It says that most of them in order to bring their full power would be partnered to a Meister and together battle alongside each other. The weapon must e compatible with said partner by their soul wavelengths as well in order to not hurt each other. There have been reports saying that a weapon can have one Meister and a Meister may only have one or two compatible weapon partner. So did you get all of that Dagon?" Melody turned and saw Dagon was in a thinking position, his right hand rubbing his chin in thought. "I don't want a partner, but I also want to get stronger. The downside is I still can't fully turn myself into a weapon nor do I know what it is I am in said from." Dagon was interrupted from his thoughts when a scream was heard from outside the guild. Some of the other members didn't hear the sound since they were all really loud but Dagon and few other heard it and rushed outside trying to find the source. Melody and Dagon were the first outside the doors and there on the floor was someone Dagon didn't expect to meet.

Please Review and Favorite this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait, but I needed some me time to enjoy my summer vacation. Also you should go to my YouTube channel for more OST videos that will probably show up in this story. Link will be in my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 8**

_Previously_

_We left off on an interesting change to Dagon and a scream was heard disrupting the peace they were having, going to find the source Dagon and crew were unprepared for what awaited them._

_Present_

(Dagon's POV)

"Mia!" Dagon shouted gaining said person and attackers' attention. The one on the floor was a girl about Melody's age. She had long Dark Brown Hair that reached a little bit under her waist, she had an aqua colored blouse with a long skirt that covered her knees and she was wearing a pair of white flats on her feet. She was also well developed in the chest area and in a great figure as well and would look attractive if her face wasn't showing concern and the fear being obvious in her light brown eyes.

"Dagon!" She cried out in relief in seeing someone she recognized. In a matter of seconds Dagon ran quickly in front of her as if to shield her. The attacker seeing as if there were more people here jumped back to a safer distance. Melody quickly hurried to Mia's side to help her stand up and see if she was alright.

"Don't worry you're going to be alright now. Now to be in the loop, what happened to cause this guy to attack you?" Melody questioned.

"Well I bumped into him by accident and apologized, but he didn't care and knocked me into the ground and was about to slash me with his sword until you guys got here." Mia explained. "So in other words this guy was being an asshole right? Then that's all I need to know to kick his ass!" Dagon exclaimed while getting into a fighting stance.

Melody was shocked about the reckless decision he was going to take and quickly grabbed his shoulder to stop his progress. "You can't, remember your magic is sealed right now and you don't have any kind of weapon and will end up getting cut by his blade!"

Dagon was angered by her words, but Mia also put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "If you charge in you could get hurt and it would be my entire fault for letting you get hurt." She said worriedly. Dagon just stared at her and relaxed his posture but kept his guard up.

"Why are we still standing here?!" Natsu yelled outraged over there not being any fighting going on. Everyone was also dumbfounded for once about him being right. Natsu was about to charge in when-

"WAIT!"

Turning around they saw Yajima standing beside Makarov. They both shared a look of understanding and Yajima looked at them before speaking. "This is something between those three only. Do not interfere right now, they need this." Yajima explained with a serious look. Grudgingly they complied and just watched the battle that was about to happen. The attacker finally spoke after a long time of just watching.

"I thought they were going to help out, but I'm not complaining. Who's the first person I'm going to cut up!" He asked while lifting his sword higher that it glinted across the sun.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Melody said before stepping forward. Dagon and Mia were surprised by her own rash decision especially Dagon himself after being criticized by her about his own decision.

"What happened to not fighting without a weapon huh?" Dagon yelled at her.

"Yes, but I can use my magic to fight as well. You can turn into a weapon so why don't you transform yourself right now and help then?" She questioned.

"Because, I still can't fully transform myself correctly yet that's why." Dagon explained sadly.

"Here I thought that you were Mister Confident, I thought you weren't afraid; guess I was wrong then." Melody goaded him. Dagon was angered at Melody said but knew she was also right. He was afraid because he wasn't confident enough in his weapon abilities. Sure he could beat giant monsters and complete S-classed missions, but it was always with his magic and he was skilled in hand-to-hand combat but it was always alone. Now that he has to fight side-by-side he wasn't sure what to do.

"Imagine it!"

Startled from his thoughts he turned his attention to Yajima who was the one that had yelled out loud. Mia and Melody also turned their attention to him as well.

"The sharp blade lying dormant within your soul! Awaken it! For the sake of what you believe to be right! You're not alone anymore remember! You're a member of Fairy Tail are you not!" Yajima yelled at Dagon. Dagon just looked down at the ground and thought about what he was just told.

"Imagine it?" Dagon thought, "The blade lying dormant within my soul?" Dagon closed his eyes in concentration.

(Inside Dagon's Soul/Mindscape)

Dagon can be seen curled up with his knees to his chest covered in a red glow seemingly floating downward in an open blue space.

"It's not like I have this ability because I wanted it." Dagon's voice could be heard very clearly even though his eyes and mouth were closed.

Suddenly, an orb covered in a red like glow appeared underneath Dagon.

"Why me? I hate feeling afraid. I don't ever want to have that feeling again. That's why I push myself from everyone. To protect myself."

Dagon finally stops descending when he reaches next to the glowing orb.

"But I guess I'm always going to be afraid now. I joined a guild which means I have to fight for them too and not just for myself anymore."

(Insert music watch?v=hk6Mh994rKE )

"It's okay. Open your eyes, Dagon Blaze. There's nothing to be afraid of. I am a Weapon!" Dagon thought while opening his eyes which seemed to show some confidence in them now.

(Back to the Real World)

Dagon had been quiet with his eyes shut for about a few minutes and everyone was starting to get impatient especially the enemy, when suddenly Dagon started to glow with a reddish hue surrounding him while a small gust of wind surrounded him as well. Everyone was surprised by what was happening but Melody had a smile on her face knowing that Dagon wasn't giving up yet. Dagon opened his eyes and saw what was happening and was starting to levitate of the ground. He was flailing around when the glow seemed to get brighter covering his whole body. All Dagon could do was give a shout of surprise before he was engulfed by the glow that then turned into a red light that flowed in front of Melody. The light quickly started taking form into a familiar weapon for Melody that she smirked while reaching her hand out and grasped the hilt and twirled it around herself before taking a battle stance with it.

Suddenly Dagon could be seen on one side of the weapons hilt seemingly nude but only showing his upper chest area with a look of surprise on his face. "Is this…really me!" Dagon said amazed at what just happened, and he wasn't the only one everyone had a look of shock on their face about the sudden transformation that happened in front of them.

Dagon had transformed into a giant steel bow that was easily taller than Melody. The entire body of it seemed to be covered in plated white steel with red line on top of it, on the side where what seemed to be missing blades since on those hilts were empty, as well as the arrow since immediately a line of red energy appeared where one would notch an error signaling that an arrowhead was missing as well.

"That's a bladed bow…" Erza said with wonder at seeing a new weapon.

"See, you can do it if try, right?" Yajima said smiling proudly at the achievement that Dagon had performed. Throughout the years Dagon had struggled with trying to transform, but now he was able to. Although it's incomplete, being able to transform either way is a step in progress.

"Just because you turned into a weapon, and a bladeless weapon at that, doesn't mean you're going to win." Their enemy chuckled at them with a sneer on his face.

"I'm sorry I took so long." Dagon said. Melody just looked at him and with a confident look charged at their opponent.

"Here we go!"

Melody spun Dagon around and with one of his empty hilts did multiple thrust, while he just used his sword to block them. He pushed back and slashed at her, but she dodged to the left and spun around to his back and did a slash motion to hit his back, but he corrected himself quickly and did a spin slash that would have hit here if she hadn't jumped back to a safer distance.

"Keep calm!" She said to Dagon.

"Right!" He responded with confidence.

Their enemy charged at them and made to slash at them but Melody quickly slammed Dagon's hilt in an upward motion to his hand causing his sword to be sent flying. With this opportunity she uppercut him with the other side of the hilt disorienting him, then she swiped at his feet with enough force causing him to flip in the air where Melody quickly slammed Dagon into his stomach propelling him towards Mia who jumped up to avoid being hit, their opponent landing on his face and Mia landed safely with a blush on her face at what just happened.

"Had enough yet?" Melody said confidently.

"Why you damn girl! I'll just kill this one first!" He shouted while making a dash for his weapon that landed behind him. They were unprepared by this and shouted at Mia to get away from him.

"MIA!" Dagon shouted and suddenly the same glow that transformed him appeared again. Everyone stopped and stared at him as he turned into the familiar light that streamed towards Mia.

"What the? Again!" Dagon shouted surprised which then turned to shock as he reformed in front of Mia who had a face shock which morphed into a look of concentration when she grabbed him and spun him a couple times around until she stopped with his new form pointing straight at enemy. Dagon had turned into a halberd with the same color scheme as he had when he was a bow. He had where the blades hilt where was a big X which was red and his entire body was white, and the downside was that he still had no blade.

"He turned into a halberd!" Melody said surprised about what Dagon had just done.

"Interesting. It seems with along the rare ability to turn into a weapon, he also possesses the ability to switch between to weapon forms." Yajima thought out loud.

"Mia, will you be alright with using me as a weapon in this fight? I know how you are when it comes to fights." Dagon asked worriedly about this change in situation.

"Yes, I'll be fine. This can't be avoided, but as long as I have you by my side then I should be alright." Mia said with what she hoped was confidence.

"Damn it, you're getting really annoying you know!" The guy said while charging madly at them.

"Look out!" Dagon shouted quickly to Mia. Mia quickly defended herself and parried his attack with her own thrusts. He did wild strikes with a lot of force causing Mia to jump back to a safer distance. Her breathing was heavy and sweat was on her brow.

"Keep calm!" Dagon shouted at her in reassurance. She smiled at him and gave a nod of agreement and charged at him. The same thing happened to him when he was fighting Melody. Mia dodged and uppercut him with the halberd's hilt sending him into the sky, she quickly spun Dagon around and used his halberd's pole to slam it into his gut sending him crashing onto the ground a couple feet away where he laid there unconscious.

"I'm so sorry about what I did to you, but you left me no choice." Mia said sadly with one hand covering her mouth and the other holding Dagon.

"As usual you feel sorry for the bad guy." Dagon said with straight face. Suddenly Dagon glowed again and started reforming a couple feet away from her landing in a kneeling position. He stood up and looked at himself in disbelief at seeing that he was finally able to transform. Melody ran to his side to make sure he was alright.

"Are you hurt?" Melody asked with concern. Mia also looked at him with concern and started checking him for any bruises.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt at all. I'm just glad that you're both alright." Dagon said with a smile. Melody was surprised at his new attitude, but had a feeling that he was breaking out of his shell. Mia was surprised that Dagon showed his smile to them in public, seeing as before when she bumped into him a couple of time on the road he would only smile at random moments.

"Alright there's a criminal here so Jet take him to one of the Rune Knights for custody." Master Makarov ordered and Jet with a quick agreement grabbed him and used his magic to quickly leave.

"Well looks like you solved this puzzle now, huh Dagon." Yajima said. Dagon turned to Yajima and gave a nod of agreement.

"Yeah, I know what it was that was preventing me. Once I let go of that it was like a weight was lifted off of me." Dagon said. He felt as if he could start to connect with his guild members better now that he acknowledges them.

"Yes, but there is something else you should know." Yajima said to Dagon who gave him a confused look. "Since you can turn into a weapon, now you must find a partner to wield you. The partner you choose will be your Meister and you can only have one. So choose wisely." Yajima said and walked back towards Makarov. Dagon thought about what Yajima just said to him and felt a tug on his left arm causing him to look at Mia.

"Umm, Dagon I heard what Mr. Yajima said and I know that I sometimes might be scared and cause you trouble…" Mia said with a sad look but was gaining courage with each word she said, "but would you like to be my partner!" she finished with all the courage she had mustered up.

Dagon as well as everyone nearby was shocked at what she had just proposed and Dagon didn't know what to say.

"W-Well I think…Umm?" Dagon was confused about this and turned to look at Melody. Seeing as some attention was on her now she gave her answer quick.

"Why would I want to partner up with you? Someone that would probably cause me trouble and bother me with his antics is unwelcome too!" She said with a blush on her face.

"Hey, that's mean!" Dagon shouted with disbelief.

"So does that settle it?" Mia said with a small blush on her face.

"I guess it does then." Dagon said with one hand behind his head with a confused look. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

"I am too!" Mia said happily to Dagon who gave a small smile to her when suddenly he felt someone else tug on his right arm. Looking he saw it was Melody who seemed to have an embarrassed look on her face as well as pouting while keeping her grip on him. Dagon was surprised at this as well was Mia, but figured out that Melody must have been flustered and had said something she didn't mean.

Dagon wasn't sure what to do when he felt someone else grab onto his left arm and turned around and saw it was Mia that grabbed his other arm and was hugging it to her chest while leaning onto him with a pout on her face as well. Now Dagon was even more confused at the situation that was happening to him.

Meanwhile everyone was staring at the three of them in shock, surprise and happiness. Shock because some of the male members where surprised that Dagon practically had two beautiful girls that were offering to be his partner, while the others (Mira) where already pondering about a love triangle happening in front of them causing them to look at them with a laughing face. Yajima and Makarov were the ones that were chuckling at the scene in front of them.

"Well now, it seems that Dagon has found himself in a little triangle of love, or is it maybe a triangle of friendship?" Yajima said to Makarov.

"Well whatever it is, Dagon seems to be in a real pinch now." Makarov finished laughing at his situation.

Dagon was still confused about who to choose for his partner and didn't know what to do leaving him a confused mess.

"What the hell did I do to get into a situation like this?"

Please Review and Favorite this story.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait, but I needed some me time to enjoy my summer vacation as well as a working internet connection. Also you should go to my YouTube channel for more OST videos that will probably show up in this story. Link will be in my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 9**

_Previously_

_Dagon has finally revealed himself to everyone now, but is now facing a partner crisis. Who will Dagon choose as a partner? That's the question on everyone's mind right now._

_Present_

(Next Day)

After the whole incident that happened yesterday Mia was able to ask the Master if she could join Fairy Tail who happily stamped her right forearm with the guild mark which was a pink color. There was also a party thrown for her joining and as well for celebrating Dagon's progress in his weapon form.

Mia was able to enjoy everyone's company; she enjoyed talking about potential couples with Mira ( much to everyone horror), talking with Lucy, Levy and Melody about fashion and books, with Wendy she talked about some medicines and potions she could make since she revealed that she grew herbs. When Cana asked for a drinking contest she denied it saying she doesn't drink which made Cana go into a speech about how great booze was.

People started asking what magic she uses and replied with a smile. "I use Volcano magic." That caused all of them minus Dagon to stare at her surprised by the kind of magic she could use. They just couldn't see someone as sweet and nice as her use something so destructive. She explained that she can also move the earth naturally with her magic and can control her lava the same way while also controlling if it can burn or if it can be cold.

What surprised them the most was how she was able to talk calmly with the Thunder God Tribe. She loved talking about clothes with Evergreen and talked about how she would love if she tried some clothes she made.

"You make clothes Mia?" Evergreen asked curious by her new friend's talent.

"Yup! I love trying new combinations of clothes." She explained glad that someone liked her choice. "I designed some clothes and showed them off to a fashionista and she loved them and wanted to buy them. I agreed and now some of the designs that I make I show them to her and if she likes them then they go on sale. With the money I get from her I'm able to buy materials for special clothing."

"What do you mean by "special clothing" Miss. Mia?" Freed asked interested by this new information.

"Well I buy special fibers for custom clothing when I get special requests. Like for Dagon for example. One time I made a supposedly fire-proof shirt for him, but it wasn't durable enough and got burned to a crisp. So what I did was research ways to increase its flame retardants and with the new fibers I made one completely fire-proof for him."

"When did you meet Dagon huh Mia?"

"Well one time I saw him in a town doing a job, I saw his clothes were ripped so I offered him some new ones. In return he would have to test them out first. This is linked to what I said earlier."

Pleased with this response Freed left to talk with Mira and Evergreen when to get something to drink. Bickslow was doing a drinking contest with Cana and seemed to be losing. This left Mia alone with Laxus who had his eyes closed and his Sound Pods on. Mia got up and sat next to him, Laxus opened his eyes to see her watching him.

"What is it?"

"Well I wanted to know more about you? I'm sorry if I interrupted you or something." Mia replied with downcast expression. Laxus was having a war with himself at what he was seeing.

"Damn it already I made her depressed. Come on Laxus do something to cheer her up." He thought to himself and with an effort turned to face her fully and asked her what she wanted to know. Mia quickly became happy and asked random questions from what color he liked, what kind of music he liked to listen, and even silly what-if questions. Laxus had to admit that he thought she was just all looks, but Mia was interesting him more every time he kept on talking with her. He was enjoying his time with her and didn't want it to end.

"Every time she talks just makes me want to listen to her. I'm learning more about her and she's learning more about me than I've told anyone before." Laxus thought while nodding his head towards what Mia was saying. "She also has a sexy body with those cute pink lips and those eyes…! Damn it get a hold of yourself! You are not crushing on her; she just became a member of the guild! Don't think about how much you would love to hold her against you and ravage her…damn it!" Laxus was mad at his thoughts and was deep in thought that Mia became worried about him when she saw a frown appear on his face.

"Are you okay Laxus." Mia asked concerned about him. Laxus snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her which was a mistake since all his thoughts about her came back and a blush rose to his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about me." Laxus stuttered his face becoming red. Mia didn't believe him and saw his face become red which made her more concerned.

"Are you sure Laxus?" Mia asked concerned while standing up and placing her forehead on his to check his temperature. This only caused him to blush even more from the sudden contact. "Your face is really red and you feel really hot? Are you getting sick?"

"D-D-Don't worry! I-I'm fine! I um need to go. I just remembered I have to ki-CHOOSE a mission for tomorrow. I'll um see you um later alright." Laxus finished lamely and quickly got up and went to choose a mission.

"I wonder what was wrong with him." Mia thought to herself. Mira and Freed who were going to give them something to drink stopped and spied on them (Freed tried not to, but Mira made him) the entire time they were talking and saw what Laxus had become. Mira was holding back her screams of joy at seeing such a cute potential couple. Freed was shocked that his leader was acting like that, but was glad that he wasn't being so serious for once. They both walked toward Mia who was still looking confused by the situation that happened.

"Don't worry Mia there's nothing wrong with him." Mira told her with a huge smile. She was still thinking about blond-haired brown-eyed babies. "He can be like that sometimes, but just keep on spending as much time as you can with him and you'll both be fine." She finished while walking back to the bar.

"She is right Miss. Mia there is no need to worry." Freed reassured her. "Why not go and talk with all the members today." Accepting this she got up and decided to do what Freed suggested. With a quick thank you she went off to talk with some more members. Freed went to the mission board where Laxus was to have a talk with him.

Laxus was focused on finding a good one when he saw from the corner of his eye Freed walking towards him. He just gave him a nod of acknowledgment and went back to looking at the request board.

"So I've seen you've taken to Miss. Mia. When are you going to ask her on a date Laxus?" Freed asked with such bluntness it took Laxus a minute to process what he said in his head. Once it settled in on what he was just told he felt a small blush creep on his face, but forced himself to scowl at his friend acquisition.

"What gave any idea that I wanted to ask her out."

"Well, considering Mira and myself happened about the rare scene of you with a blushing face and that poor excuse you made to leave, it was pretty obvious what was going on through your mind." Freed said with a straight face. Laxus just stared at him shocked about how he was caught making a fool of himself and what was worse was that she-demon now knew that he had possible feelings for Mia.

Grabbing Freed by his shirt and bringing him in close he whispered menacingly so that only he could hear, "You tell anyone about this and I'll make sure _you-know-who knows_ about your own feelings about her, you got that." Laxus threatened and Freed who grew pale quickly nodded his head in agreement. Satisfied by his response Laxus let him go. Freed readjusted his collar and grabbed Laxus's shoulder to gain his attention.

"You don't have to worry about this you know. Just go and ask her out on a date and from there see if your feelings are in the right place. As your friend and teammate I will support you to the most of my abilities, so would Bickslow and Evergreen if they knew about your fascination towards Miss. Mia." Freed told him. Laxus just stared at him amazed at how Freed was able to give him this advice. Laxus turned to look at the bar were Mia was at and could see her talking with Dagon and Melody. The way she just fit in naturally with everyone was something that caught his interest and she didn't even know about what he had done to his guild a while ago, though it should be counted as years now. He saw Mia turn and her eyes landed on his, she gave him a smile and wave and returned to her conversation. Laxus just smirked at how easy going she was.

"Thanks maybe I will when she settles down a bit in the guild." Laxus replied while keeping his eyes on her.

Please Review and Favorite this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 10**

_Previously_

_Mia has joined the guild and Laxus has shown interest in her. Freed has revealed that he will gladly help out in any way that he can to help him. Now we begin on the day of training for Dagon and one of his potential partners in the future._

_Present_

(Next Day)

"Ahhh what a wonderful morning!" Mia sighed happily while balancing on of the river's stone ledge. "The crisp cool wind sure does feel nice and relaxing. I wonder how everyone is doing this morning. I hope there's no trouble going on this early."

After a twenty minute walk she had finally reached the guild doors. Upon opening and entering she could see that only Gray and Natsu were arguing while everyone else was just chattering.

"Good Morning everyone!" She greeted cheerfully and was answered back by most of the members. She walked up to Mira who was cleaning some cups and had just finished ordering some breakfast when Dagon and Melody walked in.

"Good Morning you two!" She said to them and Dagon responded with a nod and sat on her left side while Melody sat on her right side.

"Good Morning Mia, I hope you had a good night's rest because we're going on a job today."

"A job?" Mia questioned.

"That's right, before we can start on the Meister and Weapon training we need some money first for bills. I need about 60,000 jewels more to have enough to pay for four months of rent in advance."

"That's a lot of money Melody." Mia asked surprised by Melody's rent bill."

Not really, I always pay rent in advance for just-in-case situations, besides it also includes water and electricity so I'm fine with it." Melody said to ease her worries.

"What about you Dagon?" She asked.

"Oh, well I don't pay any bills." Dagon replied with a straight face.

A second passed before it registered in their brains from what they heard.

"WHAT!" They yelled in surprised catching the attention of nearby members causing them to gain full attention.

"Don't you need water and Electricity to live Dagon!" Melody yelled in outrage over how he could say it as if it was nothing important.

"Not to mention you could lose your living space and be sent to the streets, and then catch a disease making you sick from the germs and rabid animals you would fight, then you will have to be sent to the hospital, and we'll all be worried and then your heart monitor will slowly start beeping faster, and faster, and faster, and…ump!" Mia was cut off from her rant when surprisingly Laxus was the one to put his hand over her mouth.

"Calm down Mia, or else you pass out from lack of oxygen alright." Laxus said to her with a frown on his face. Nodding in agreement he let go and she took a breather to calm her nerves.

"Thanks Laxus, I needed that." She smiled at him cutely causing him to turn away with a barely noticeable small blush on his face.

"Whatever just don't jump to conclusions yet until he gives you his reason." He said while rubbing the back if his head awkwardly.

"Can I talk now? Good, as I was going to say I don't need to worry about that since I have the deed to the place and someone to pay them for me. Over the years I have tons of jewels saved in a bank account and a certain someone to pay them for me. Sometimes even he pays for them out of his pocket." Dagon explained.

"Lucky." Melody sulked, "I have to save enough to pay the 100,000 jewels of rent per month at Fairy Hills."

"100,000 that means you pay four months of that in advance, which means you pay 400,000 ALL THE TIME!" Mia yelled out the last part in shock of how Melody was a skilled financer.

"Yeah, and currently I can stay in there for about half a year right now but I want to try and reach the one year mark." Melody said, "I could have reached it a couple days ago, but…there was a sale in the clothing department and there a lot of books I wanted to read so yeah."

"Amazing! I'm only used to spending enough money on necessities, but that's because I want some shopping money for myself." She exclaimed

"I guess we're on the same boat then."

"Sure are!" Mia and Melody both laughed at each other's common interest while Dagon and Laxus shared a look with each other.

"I think they just ignored us."

"Looks like it."

The two male sighed in defeat and ordered something to drink while the girls kept on their conversation.

(Later)

Melody, Dagon, and Mia were at the job request board looking for a job to do with each other, while Mira, Laxus, and Master watched from the bar.

"So who do you think Dagon is going to partner up with?" Mira asked while cleaning a glass mug.

"Who know but before that he has to get used to his weapon form first." Laxus responded back and watched as Wendy approached them three.

"Master is Mr. Dagon's ability really normal. It doesn't hurt him at all?" Wendy asked with concern, she saw that it looked kind of like take over magic, but really different and had heard that some takeover magic causes pain when the bones shift.

Master smiled a t her concern for their new member and calmed her nerves down at little. "He will be alight. It's not painful at all so there's no need to worry about him getting hurt Wendy."

Unfortunately those word didn't come true as two cries of "this one!" were heard causing everyone to turn their attention to the request board and see that both girls were shoving a mission into his face.

"I believe we should go on this one Dagon!" Mia stated while pulling on Dagon's right arm, "It has the required payment we need and we get paid extra for a job well done in the animal sanctuary."

"I think it's this one we should go on Dagon!" Mia demanded while pulling on Dagon's left arm, "It meets the same requirements I stated before and is for working in the Crocus's city library, not to mention extra payment as well for staying a few more hours."

"Um…well. I think that…um?" Dagon was uncertain what to do since he didn't want them both angry at him, which seemed to late as they were already arguing.

"DAGON!" Both shouted at him causing him to flinch in shock and at fear at how determined both were in getting their way.

"Well then, he sure is in trouble." Mira said while staring at them. Laxus just gave a nod to show his agreement since he definitely did not feel any jealousy at all that Mia wanted to go with Dagon on a mission. None at all. Wendy just looked on with a worried look since Dagon seemed to be in trouble, while Master just laughed it off.

"Calm down you three I have the perfect solution to your problem."

Giving their master a look they decided to hear him out.

"Wendy!" Master yelled causing said girl to jump and give a small yes in return, "I want you to get them a high paying job of your choice for them that way they'll stop their arguing."

"O-Ok!" Wendy gave a small bow and hurried towards the board and a few minutes later came back with one.

"This one says that they need some mages to come to their school for a couple of months and that further details will be explained when the Master of the guild looks over it?

"Let's see." Master touched it and soon more details were added to the sheet of paper, "ah yes I know this place and the employer is… oh him… well then that settles it." Master then pointed towards them and said, "Pack your bags you are going to school!"

"WHAT!"

Please Review and Favorite this story.


End file.
